denofshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyeusigrube
This page is currently under construction and needs extensive expanding. Nyeusigrube loosely translated as the Den of Shadows, is technically the world, as its actually translation is "The world of the Nyeusi" in which the Den of Shadows, The Kiesha'ra Series and The Maeve’ra Trilogy take place which is why nearly all of Atwater-Rhodes' series are connected in some form, mainly by place and character names up until Promises to Keep the final novel within the Den of Shadows. Nyeusi are all the creatures whose power comes directly from the elemental Leona- which, during the Den of Shadows series, means almost all the vampires, shapeshifters, and witches within each novel up to Promises that lived by a world defined defined by Leona. There are several places within the world, Midnight, and Mayhem/New Mayhem for instance plus those within The Kiesha'ra Series, like Ahnmik, Wyvern's Court, etc, although they are several thousand years apart. Midnight Beginning Midnight was founded by Jeshickah, with help from her sisters Katama and Acise, and her five hand-picked trainers: Nathaniel Stevens, Taro, Varick, Gabriel Donovan, and Jaguar de Fiaro. "Midnight" refers to the physical building that was the heart of the vampiric slave trade and to the empire it embodied. This empire ruled Nyeusigrube- the vampires, shapeshifters and witches- with a set laws that revolved around the concepts of ownership and free trade, property and territory. Many shapeshifter nations opposed Midnight and began plotting to bring its downfall, a Shantel exile used the blood of a quetzal bloodwitch to poison the trainers of Midnight as well as Jeshickah but the exile's attempts failed bringing the wrath of Midnight down upon the Shantel, who had to pay, unwillingly, their young sakkri. A prophecy by the Shantel's elder sakkri stated that each shapeshifter nation would soon have one of their own within Midnight which would bring a battle that would bring down Midnight but at a terrible loss. At the end of Bloodkin, half of the Obsidian guild had went to take Hara Kiesha Cobriana, heir to the serpiente throne, as a slave to Midnight bringing the prophecy closer. Shattered Mirror & Midnight Predator By the time period of Shattered Mirror and Midnight Predator, Midnight is nothing more then a shattered remnant of its formal self and New Mayhem has now taken over as the world of Nyeusigrube. However, in Predator, Midnight is trying to return to its glory days. Mayhem/New Mayhem Next to the original Midnight, Mayhem was a baby town, was (and still is) considered a backwater by most vampires and a relatively unknown entity by anyone else. In 1801 the vampire named Charcoal (real name Lila Light) set the town ablaze after seeing her daughter, Risika (Rachel Weatre In the Forests of the Night) had been transformed into a vampire in her rage. The town was rebuilt afterwords and rechristened New Mayhem. In 1804, after the fall of Midnight, New Mayhem took over and was only inhabited by vampires and all shapeshifters were cast out and left to their own devices. Ahnmik Home of the falcon shapeshifters. A distant island far from the inhabitants of Nyeusigrube but still part of the world. Hawk's Keep Home to the Avian shapeshifters and ran by the Tuuli Thea. Wyvern's Court After the courtship of Danica Shardae, heir to the Avian throne and Zane Cobriana, heir to the serpiente throne, Wyvern's Court was their vision to put an end to the avian-serpiente war that had plagued much of their life and a place for their daughter, Oliza Shardae Cobriana, a hawk-cobra shapeshifter, to rule in peace. Little is known as to what happened to Wyvern's Court prior to the rise of Midnight but it can be assumed that after the fall of Midnight and the scattering of the vampires and shapeshifters that Wyvern's Court also fell as well. External links *Official site *Midnight on the Official site *History: Timeline of the Ages of Nyeusigrube on the Official site *In the Forests of the Night on the Official Site *Literature: Den of Shadows at TVTropes *Literature: Kiesha'ra at TVTropes Category:Den of Shadows